


Please don't take my baby away

by fueledbybooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbybooks/pseuds/fueledbybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Oliver Queen called Felicity "baby" but she doesn't point it out and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take my baby away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man. I have this idea that Oliver Queen seems like a person who would call Felicity baby from time to time and it just kept bugging me, so i wrote this.And i think we can all agree the fluff and happy was needed. Hope you like it! If you see any mistakes, please tell me! 
> 
> PS: You can spam me in twitter (@fueledbybooks)!

 I.

She was the first to wake up, which was strange, Oliver and his routine of waking up as soon as the sun was up had never failed until today. Seizing the opportunity, Felicity turned around slowly, trying not to move too much so he wouldn’t wake up, his arm draped across her middle.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep; it was something that never ceased to amaze her. During all the years that they’ve known each other, he never looked as peaceful as when he slept. Obviously, lately he had been more relaxed and Felicity was proud to admit that some of it was her doing. It’s been nearly 5 months since they’ve gotten together, and she still tried her hardest to put a smile on his face every day.

 

She felt him pull her closer, tightening his grip on her waist. Felicity moved impossibly closer to him and started smoothing her hand through his hair, eyes still closed she felt Oliver make an appreciative noise that made her smile.

“Good morning.” She said and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Good morning, baby.” He replied, voice still rough from sleep.

Felicity was glad his eyes were still closed, because she knew hers were open wide looking at the huge man beside her, a mountain of muscle that could break necks with his bare hands, that same man was calling her by the most clichéd nickname in the history of relationships. Usually, she didn’t like it when they called her that, but looking at the barely awake ginormous teddy bear hugging her, she was sure she loved it… and she was also sure that Oliver being barely awake was the reason of the nickname, so there was no way in hell she would point it out.

Hugging him closer so his head laid on the crook of her neck, legs tangled, they made a silent agreement to continue sleeping.

 

 

* * *

 

II.

 

It was decided, she hated being a woman. She absolutely hated it.  Felicity cursed the Gods- and by God she meant Bill Gates, Steve Jobs and whoever invented coffee- as she laid on bed bringing her knees to her chest, willing the pain to go away. Seriously, humanity didn’t give women enough credit for surviving bleeding through their parts once a freaking month. And more importantly, Destiny thought not only it was not enough for her to bleed monthly but she would barely be able to move whilst that happened.

Felicity groaned as she felt like little ninjas were having a war inside her. Earlier in the morning she had texted Ray, calling in sick, because there was no way she would be able to walk more than two seconds today. Holding herself tighter, she tried to sleep.

 

An hour and a half later she heard the door being opened.

“Felicity! Are you here?” Oliver called and she was about to respond when the ninjas attacked furiously, making her whimper as she buried her face on the pillow. She hated this.

“Felicity?” suddenly Oliver’s voice was closer to her and his hand rested against her shoulder. “Felicity, baby… what’s wrong?” his voice was filled with worry.

At the sound of the clichéd nickname, warmness spread through her chest, making the pain seem a little more bearable. A few seconds later, she detached her face from the pillow, looking at him. He was frowning and concern shines through his eyes. Oliver reached out to push a few strands of hair behind her ear and she smiled softly at him. “Hey, are you okay? I was worried; you weren’t picking up your phone. What’s going on?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“I hate being a woman.” She pouted at him and he chuckled, his hand now rubbing her lower back, the warmth making her feel better.

“I know that’s not true because if you weren’t you wouldn’t be able to wear dresses and those short skirts we both love so much.” Oliver smiled at her, his thumb rubbing circles on her back. Felicity gasped in faked outrage before punching his shoulder.

“They’re not that short.” She replies. Oliver smirks at her before kissing her shoulder.

“Some of them are a bit short, I still love them.”

“You say that because you’re my boyfriend, of course you love me wearing little clothes.” Felicity says before whimpering and burying her face on the pillows again.

“Is there something I can do? Did take some ibuprofen?” he asks.

“I did, but nothing happened.” Felicity says. Still averting her gaze, kinda embarrassed she asks “Care to hold me?”

Oliver touches lightly her chin, silently asking her to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Always”

 

 

* * *

 

III.

 

“No way I’m going thought that again.” Felicity says, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn’t going to back down.

“Please, Felicity, It’s just one gala. One. You know how much I hate these things, but I have to go and they gave me a plus one. I want you to be with me and make the night not so awful.” Oliver nearly pouted at her. He had received an invitation to a Gala from Walter, it was mostly so they could meet, but Walter thought it was a great opportunity for Oliver to make some contacts and stuff like that.

“No, Oliver. And not even your wet puppy face can make me change my mind.” She glares at him as his pout intensifies, trying in vain to escape from him when he hugs her close to his chest, dropping a kiss on the crook of her neck and then trailing a path to her ear.

“Felicity, baby… please?” his voice is rough and she narrows her eyes looking at him. He never used the nickname like this before, maybe he was starting to realize the effect it had on her. She tried to fight it, she really did, but he was looking at her with those so very blue eyes, and the tiny smile, it just melted her. Felicity, groaning, rested her forehead on his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her.

“Fine, but you owe me ice cream… and wine.” She poked his chest with the last word, and found him grinning at her. Oliver kissed her quickly but she could feel his gratefulness through it, it left her gasping for air when he broke the kiss.

“Whatever you want, Felicity.” He kisses her again, this time he stayed there, their lips barely brushing. “I love you.” He said, a tiny smile plastered on Oliver’s face.

It wasn’t the first time he said it, but Felicity still felt butterflies.

“I love you too, Oliver.”

 

 

* * *

 

IV.

 

“Felicity, I’m not sure if…” Diggle began but Felicity cut him off.

“No, Diggle. This is my choice, I want to do this. It won’t be like last time, I swear. Well, it’s can’t be like last time because last time I simply went there without telling you guys and now we’re discussing it and you know what I mean.” She sighed, stupid babble. “It’s my life, and my choice.”

“We’re not doing it.” Oliver says, voice calm and it angers Felicity a lot.

“WE may be in a relationship, but you don’t get to make choices for both of us, Oliver!” she says, raising her voice.

“Felicity, it’s dangerous. The last time you went on the field, you got shot. There’s no choice to make.” He replies.

“I want to do this, Oliver, please. It’s not like that, I just need to get an interview and drop the bug in the office. Easy, you’re the one who jumps off of buildings. Me? Just casually dropping bugs in offices.” Oliver closes his eyes at her speech, trying to compose himself.

“I… I can’t, Felicity. I don’t want you in any situation that might be remotely dangerous.”

“It won’t be dangerous.” She says.

“Baby, you don’t know that.” He touches her arm softly, eyes begging. “I can’t lose you, Felicity.” His voice is only a bit louder than a whisper and her heart breaks at his reaction.

Felicity touches his cheek and he leans into her touch, closing his eyes briefly. She notices that Diggle is no longer with them, and she can’t blame him when she realizes how they’ve gravitated to each other, their feet touching and Oliver almost towering over her. The use of the nickname wasn’t lost on her.

“Does it really bother you that much?” she asks, because it’s a harmless mission and she can’t help but be a little hurt that he doesn’t trust her to go.

“It’s not that, Felicity, I trust you with my life, and you’re the smartest and bravest person I know.” Well, apparently she was thinking out loud. “It’s the outside world I don’t trust. I can’t help but want to keep you from harm’s way.” Oliver sighed, tugging gently on her ponytail.

“Fine.” She replies. Felicity understands his fear and decides not to push him this time. “This time I won’t do anything, but you can’t keep me locked away, Oliver. I love you, but I won’t let you do that.”  Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face on her neck, clearly relieved.

“I know, baby, I know. I just… it’s hard for me. I love you too, Felicity, so much. The thought of something happening to you because of me scares me more than pre- coffee you, and that’s saying something.” Felicity can feel his smile on her skin as she laughs, hugging him tightly.

 

* * *

 

V. 

Sunday mornings are Felicity’s favorite; they get to spend extra time in bed in their day off just doing whatever they like. Currently they’re watching a movie, Felicity’s back against Oliver’s chest as his arms envelop her, one of his hands lying on her rounded belly, thumb stroking absentmindedly.

Felicity is not really paying attention at the tv, her attention is on his hand, smiling softly because she’s now six months pregnant and his hand can no longer touch all her belly, Oliver had actually pouted at that development, but instantly solved it with using both hands. Felicity couldn’t help but be amazed at how fast time had passed. It felt like yesterday when they shared their first kiss, well, second, the one in the hospital didn’t actually count to her.

Felicity was so lost in thought that actually gasped in surprise when the baby kicked.

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver asked looking down at her.

“Yeah, yeah. She just took me by surprise.” She replied and put her hand over his.

Oliver moved from behind her so he could lay with his head beside her belly as she sat with her back on the wall. It had become a hobby of Oliver, just to lay next to her belly and caress it and maybe talk. Felicity was certain that she would never get tired of seeing that.

“Hey there, kiddo.” Oliver says, watching as his fingers draw patterns over her belly. “You need to warn mommy before you start parkouring in there, I know you’re my daughter but you are way too young to be pulling stunts, baby.” He says, a small smile on his face.

The nickname melts her heart and she fights the tears, damn hormones.

“You know, I never told you this… but I kinda liked it when you called me baby.” She admits, finally and Oliver looks at her, surprised.

“Really? I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I did. I do. I think I liked it because you didn’t say it all the time, just in determined moments and it felt right. I usually just glared at guys when they called me that, but with you… it almost felt natural. And soon you’ll have a literal baby to call that way.” She smiles at him.

“No, soon I'll just have two babies. And who know, maybe in the future there’ll be more.” He says sitting up to kiss her. Felicity chuckles against his lips.

“Oliver, our first daughter isn’t even born yet and you want to have more.”

“Just planning ahead, Felicity.” His smile is brighter than the sun and it makes her warm everywhere. “I love you, baby. Both of you.”

“We love you too.” Felicity smiles at him because she knows they’ll certainly be more babies in the future… and she can’t wait.


End file.
